kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon Simmons
"Hey I signed up to help all of kid kind, and that includes Nolan." -Dillon justifying his actions to Mario. Numbuh 414, real name Dillon Simmons, was an original member and assault specialist of Sector Q. He was killed by a runaway bus in between the events of "Crutch" and "Agenda". History Dillon appears in the story "Sixth Age", being shown as the most aggresive and most destructive of the members of Sector Q. After Numbuh 100 puts an eight man team of Sectors together, Dillon becomes the joint team's de facto pilot, much to Numbuh 368's charge in. After the destruction of the Ageyfire's force field generator, Dillon, along with Numbuh 720, was shot down by a hidden cannon within the fortress. After awakening, Dillon encountered The Shimmer, a harbinger of imminent and inescapable death. In the story "Crutch", Dillon and the remaing members of Sector Q tried to stop Teen Tornado from terrorizing a group of kids at a nearby park. After their intial assault failed, with Numbuh 112 getting thrown into a tree and Dillon getting stuck in a trash can. Dillon and Numbuh 1772, Mario, then got thrown around like rag dolls while Numbuh 112, with the assistance of Nolan York, defeated Teen Tornado. After cleaning up the park Dillon and the rest of Sector Q became friends with Nolan. A week later, after Numbuh 112 turned thirteen and was decommissioned, Dillon, Mario and Nolan were attacked at the Sector Q tree house by a group of teen ninjas led by Prom Queen and Teen Tornado. After the destruction of their tree house and Nolan's capture, Dillon and Numbuh Mario resolved to hit the teens hard and rescue Nolan. Armed with the only working 2x4 tech they had, they assaulted the teens at James Woods Regional High School. After a long fire fight the duo of operatives eventually gained entrance to the high school. To cover more ground, the duo split up. Dillon searched the cafeteria and fought a group of teens who were eating their dinner. Dillon then ran into Nolan who had escaped capture a bit earlier. The duo then ran into the gym to find Mario. Dillon and Nolan watched in horror as the ceiling collapsed on Mario and Teen Tornado. Two hours later, after arriving at the nearest KND medical facility, Numbuh 5CC gave Dillon and Nolan the news of Mario's condition. Dillon and Nolan watched as their friend was carted away by decommissioning operatives. Afterwards Dillon offered Nolan the chance to join the KND, which Nolan agreed. While Nolan was away training to become a member of the KND, Dillon recreated the Sector Q tree house behind Nolan's house. A month later on Dillon's birthday, Dillon was being escorted to a decommissioning chamber by two decommissioning operatives. Dillon would meet Nolan one last time before being decommissioned by Numbuh 501. A few days later Dillon was killed by a runaway bus. This was shown in the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", where the not'really decommissioned teen operative, Dillon, told Nolan they would always be friends, even if they were decommissioned, and Dillon was killed by a runaway bus, which was driven by Madame Rouge in disguise. Relationships *Mario: Dillon and Mario would always bicker and insult one another, but in reality they were good friends. Dillon was visibly shocked to learn that Mario would have to be decommissioned. *'''Nolan York: '''Dillon treated Nolan like he was one of them. He also rebuilt the Sector Q tree house for Nolan. However to not alarm Nolan on the day of his graduation, Dillon lied to him about his decommissioning. After his death, Nolan would visit his grave at times of self doubt. *Edward: Edward and Dillon were good friends. Trivia *In the rough story outline for 'Agenda', Mario was supposed to be the one killed, this was later switched to Dillon after Depthcharge2030 decided to have Mario survive the roof falling on him. *Although not stated in any of the stories he's appeared in, the reason why Dillon became a teen operative was because Global Command feared how unstable he'd become if he was decommissioned, leading to an unwanted enemy. Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:OCs Category:Sector Q Members Category:Spirits Category:Pilots